Feeling, Feel and Felt
by Viasaurus-HetaliaForTheWin
Summary: semi-sequel to Crossover High- Join Lan, Lanna, Riku, and more as they go through the highschool that most of their parents went to. The story mostly follows Lan, the Feeling Guardian, as he struggles with love, hate, enemies, and pain. But with his friends, he can make it through! Lan x Riku, Tabbitha x Tico anbd more. My friend is featured too! Suggested lemon
1. Chapter 1

So yeah.

Again I'll post a reference of the kids and the people who are now older

Gretch - Brunette with a brown eye and a yellow eye. Orange dyed bangs. HasTourettes Syndrome. Shy, hates the cold, afraid of being judged. Somewhat of a Tsundere in Feeling, Feel, and Felt. Quits drugs during his birthday chapter of Crossover High (chapter 2 )

Sani - Sammy - Brunette with Brown eyes, red dyed bangs. Has two personalities from Multiple Personality Disorder. A dark, smart, jerk one and the confused, nice one.

Platon - Silvery blonde hair with blue eyes. Somewhat silly. Nice, but overprotective

Sten - Light blonde hair, silverish, and pale blue eyes. Sugar crazy

Via. - Brunnette, pale blue eyes. Talkative, smart, loves logic

Tori - Brunnette, brown eyes. Fangirl, shy but talkative with friends. Silly.

Mino. - Pale brown eyes with dirty blonde hair

Allen - Mint green eyes, Blonde locks dyed a light shade of blue. Swears alot,but doesn't have tourette's. In the drug group, however quits sometime between Crossover High chapter 2, and the events of Feeling, Feel, and Felt chapter 1

Jay - Black hair, Unusual red eyes. Quiet,mysterious. The only one of the 4 druggies who still does them. Depressed

Ohi - Pretty much Identical to Gretch, only longer hair and both brown eyes. Male. Blue dyed bangs as well. Lazy, tries to get out of work, lies sometimes. Or jsut pretty much Demyx from kingdom hearts personality.

Kuro - Blue eyes with Spikey brown hair and yellow eyes, one scarred shut. alot like Gaius from Rune Factory 3, only doesn't Forge, but creates drawings.

Lan - A young boy with a mutated body, causing him to have wolf ears with two circles on them. Light blonde hair. Shy, quiet. When he needs something, the circles will give it to him, and he can speak with the spirits.

Lanna - A girly-girl with Dirty blond hair and pale brown eyes. Exact personality of Via.

Lily - A girl with dirty blonde hair with natural red streaks. Tips died electric green, Emerald green eyes XOnlyLilyInTheStormX

Riku -A young blonde boy with deep green eyes. Shunned, but later warmed up to by the class. From Japan

Kein - A boy who is shunned for r-a-p-i-n-g his previous best friend. Dark brown hair with mysterious red eyes. Possibly the spawn of Jay and Kuro, do to having Jay's last name.

Most of the other children ( The quads and wish ) will be side characters. the quads are in 7th and wish is in 6th

the new principal of the school is none other than Auntie Jessica/Jolt.

The teachers will be random characters from fandoms.

and yes im keeping the squidward teacher.

Chapter one - the shunned new student

3RD PERSON POV

'' Alright class. '' Said Mr. Tentacles. '' We have a new student joining us today... His name is Riku Konochi, a transfer student from Japan. ''

Lan Sakerion sat next to his twin, and an empty desk in the front of the room. The teacher kept a close eye on him, due to an incedint that happened exactly one month. He shivered as he remembered the details. His best friend had r***d him. On the school grounds. Everyone shunned Kein now.

Mr. Tentacles continued with attendance.

'' Stewart Albarado? '' '' Here! ''

Kiku Alerio, Laura Alerio, Earline Alexander, Seth Badalamenti, Antwan Bechto,l Armand Bibler, Lila Bonon, Sharon Hunari, Lan Sakerion, Lanna Sakerion, Kein Shinoki, Tina Sohara, Lily Storm, Shara Tokin, MeiMei Vunalia, Tabitha Zualia, and Tico Zuylin also answered with here. The entire class was in the classroom today.

'' Riku, go sit next to Lan. '' The teacher boredly said, begining to go on about music.

*Lan's POV*

Finally, it was the end of the day. I sat with Riku in the same classroom. We always stayed in the same classroom, So the teachers came to our class.

My favorite subject was History with Mr. Strider. He always wore shades, and always wore red pajamas witha gears on it.

My parents knew him. He went to this school.

'' So Lan! Are you sure you aren't ready to trust again? Kein is under 24 hour survalience. '' Lanna tried to coax me

'' B-but- ''I heard smebody come up behind me

The name Riku was whispered by one the spirits. '' W-what do you want? ''

'' You are not allowed to have hoods up in school. It states it in the rulebook ''

'' And? '' Lanna stated.

'' He has his up. '' He grabbed onto the collar of my shirt. '' Take it off.''

''No! '' I protested.

He tried to yank the tight hood off of my head.

'' AUNT JESSICA! ''

My youngest sister, Willow(1) called out to the principal, our Aunt.

'' Oh my god! '' whispered a few students watching the incident.

'' That... BASTARD! '' Tabitha, my other best friend yelled.

'' Riku! What are you doing to him! ''

Riku paused as the prinicpal came up.

'' The rulebook also states that there are exeptions. Like him. He's wore it since last month. ''

I heard whispering from Tabbitha saying that bastards dont deserve parties, but everyone loved her parties. The other students said just to do it.

Going off topic, Tabbitha lives in a large Mansion, with my 'aunt' Gretch and his fiance Deidara as neighbors. I also live in a mansion like that, across the street. I have heard of Gretch being and uke and Deidara being seme. I understood what that meant, which made me laugh.

'' Riku, he is allowed to have it. Kein r***d him last month. He paralyzed him with the circles on his mutated wolf ears.''

Riku gasped. '' Oh my god! I didn't know ''

But I couldn't forgive him. Not yet, at least.

*timeskip to the party, Tabbitha's pov*

I had forgiven Riku,but nobody else had yet. Lan stayed his distance. Kein wasn't here. But my older brother might have invited him.

Kein was best friends with Charlie, my elder brother.

Lily,Lanna, and Lan were my three best friends. We often hung out together.

And... Lan's parents are here... Great.

'' Where is that a**hole! I WILL BEAT HIM TO A BLOODY PULP! '' his mother, Allen declared. Males had adapted to be able to have children a while after 2014.

Everyone laughed as Mint, Lan and Lanna's dad tried to hold him back.

Gretch came in from next door and yelled at Allen to shut the c*** f*** up. I have no idea what that meant.

Lan snapped at that moment. '' SHUT UP! That's it! I'm leaving! Running away! ''

*timeskip, at the airport,Lan's pov*

My circles had given me enough money for a plane ticket to Japan. I had hidden bags of very important stuff at Tabitha's house. My phone, laptop,a bunch of extra money, and the adress of a house in Japan. I had bought it as a vacation home for when I grew older. I had the key to it as well.

I started to draw as the plane flew to the other country. I was lucky I had a passport from when we went to North Korea.

*timeskip to after the plane lands, and when Lan found the house *

My new home. I hope it's nice here... Wait... isn't it spring break in two days? Oh god... Riku lvied in Tokyo, and I am in Tokyo. Plus, his last name is Konochi, and thats the last name of my neighbors.

I'm doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling Feel and Felt- Chapter 2

Sping Break has come

Kira's POV

I had met Lan once at a park and we became good friends. Two days ago he came here. And now we were walking to his house. He panicked as he saw Riku, my best friend. He whispered to run to his house so Riku wouldn't see him.

Riku had transferred two days ago to a new school... maybe he went to Lan's school. Lan stated he ran away, and was afraid to go back. He had shown me the circles on his wolf ears that had hurt him so badly in the past. He also told me the story.

Riku, however, did see us, since he lived next door to Lan's new home. I answered the door. '' Kira-kun! Is Lan-san here? ''

'' Lan-san? '' I tried to act confused.

'' No, Kira. The game is over. He knows I'm here. Now I have to go back... '' he thought for a momment. '' Not that I wouldn't mind it... 2 days away from my family and friends is rough. ''

'' Aha! The twin mind thing does work! I knew you were here! '' a young girl, with dirty blonde hair ran in. '' Lan, you didn't have to leave us! Come on, Even KEIN was freaking out! ''

Kein... wasn't that the guy who rapedd him?

'' I'm sorry, Lanna... I guess I freaked... but I did make a new friend, who seems to know Riku... '' Lan sighed. '' What about father, and... daddy? ''

'' They're angry with you, but really, really miss you! Wanda and the quads do too! ''

Oh, so that was his twin. And he had told me he was born from two males. '' Well I do live alone... '' I thought out loud. '' And I WAS thinking about moving to America... ''

Both Lan and Riku smiled joyfully. I think those would make a good pair.

'' And I guess I could forgive Riku for what he did... '' Lan stated,

timeskip to when school starts again, Kira has moved in with Lan, Lanna and their family during breaks/home time, Lan's POV

It was great to be back.

Sure I got grounded for 2 days, but that's over now. I can finally get back to writing stories. I'm aiming to be a writer. I love romance stories (the only things I actually write), stories from the past, fanfiction, and modern. See, I am Bisexual, so my stories sometimes revolve around lesbains, like one about Kiara Nikama and Shari Noran, two popular girls who have to accept the fact they love eachother, and then there was Kiko Marukon and Asuma Lokara, two boys who hide the fact that they're dating from the world, until somebody finds out.

I wish I could have my perfect romance story. I sighed, getting my stuff ready for the second quarter of freshman year in highschool.

Everyone had warmed up to Riku now, but Tabbitha looked a little pale.

'' Lan, may I talk to you? '' she whispers, gripping her boyfriend, Tico's friend nervously.

'' I know. You did 'it' at the party 2 months ago. You're, '' i whispered in her ear. '' pregnant? ''

She nodded. '' Don't tell anyone, We're keeping it though. Via's daycare is the perfect place for her, or him, to stay.''

'' Yes. Auntie Via is the best! ''

'' I knew you'd say that. Hey... when is Tori due... 3 months? '' She questioned, asking about my other aunt's pregnancy.

'' She's 8 months... so one. ''

''Hey! I heard Riku was in our dorm! '' Tico suddenly changed the subject, blushing.

'' He is. '' I replied. '' So now it's... Wataru, you, me, Riku, Kira, who is another new kid, Kiku, Lerion, and Lenkun. ''

'' Kira, the guy who is the exact opposite of Sir Ohi, the trident master. You're awesome uncle? '' Lily laughed from behind us.

'' Yeah. Ohi hates the crap out of Homestuck, and Kira loves it so much, he took a god tier quiz, and purchessed a sweatshirt with the aspect, space, on it. He wears it like everyday! ''

'' Guys... we're gonna be late for Writing with Mr. Jiraya ''

Speaking of Riku and Kira, they finally showed up. '' Alright. Lets go. ''

I like that teacher, he encourages me to write. But all he wrote when he was an author were books for perverts like Kakashi, one of the gym teachers. There are a lot of gym teachers for different activites. Our school is awesome.

timeskip to Lunch, Kira's pov

Lan and Riku proudly showed me to their table. The others procceeded to introduce themselves.

'' I'm Tico Zuylin! You better not hurt my girl, Tabbitha, or you will pay! ''

'' I am Tabbitha Zualia, the one who will be hosting your welcoming party, during the next hometime. Pleased to meet you. Tico is my boyfriend. ''

'' My name is Lily. Lily Storm. It's nice to meet you. '' she smiled at me.

'' Mei Mei Vunalia. '' The black haired girl, with pale white skin shrugged. Lan whispered to me '' She's a little shy. And very stubborn. '' Riku nodded to comfirm.

''My name, Kiku Alerio. Nice to meet you! ''

Riku and Lan said at the same exact time. '' Don't talk to Kein! '' as they pointed to him.

Kein sat alone, with a bunch of security gaurds next to him.

Tabbitha paused. '' So... I'm... uh... 2 months pregnant. ''

'' Congratulations! '' Lily beamed.

Suddenly, the swim gym teacher ran in.

LAN'S POV

'' Do not. Leave Homestuck themed things. ON MY DESK! '' He wailed.

Lan sighed. '' Please, Uncle Ohi... Stop. ''

'' Ahem... Sorry. I will just go eat my Tapioca. '' the swimmer ran off coughing.

'' So is that why you have been sick during classes, Tabbitha? '' Mei Mei asked, quietly. Tabbitha nodded. '' Yes. ''

Everyone in the school (Minus Riku and Kira) knew the old principal, Tara. So when she came running in, we weren't confused to who she was, but why she was here.'' Will the Studnets in the Sakerion Family, Kira Hokaru, Riku Konoichi, Tabbitha Zualia, Tico Zuylin, and Lily Storm please are know that the ones not in the Sakerion Family are clsoe friends with them, and they are going to visit an old student, my daughter, who has began to go into labor early. ''

Shock ran through my bones as I yelled at the people to go.

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling Feel and Felt- Chapter 3

The normally-too-soon-but-not-in-Kira's-case confession!

***Lan's POV***

We all rushed out of the school with Tara, to the nearest Train Station. Aunt Tori and Uncle Sten lived in another part of the state.

Kira began pestering on pesterchum me,since we were in different seats, and it was a private conversation.

- deathnoteKiller [DK] began pestering feelingsGuardian [FG] -

DK: hey lan

FG: what

DK: do you like riku. i can see the way you look at him ;)

It was true I might have developed a crush on him. A big one. I'm lucky I am able to control it. The spirits help me

FG: well. Actually I do...

DK: hehe! I knew it...

DK: You go get him bro! I SHIP IT!

FG: Uhm... okay... but isn't too soon

DK: OH.

DK: OH.

DK: NO NO NO NO! IT IS NEVER TOO SOON

FG: uhm well... alright. bye...

- feelingsGuardian [FG] stopped messaging deathnoteKiller [DK] -

I'd never be able to do it

***Riku's pov***

Kira had been asking me if I liked Lan. I always told him no, but the truth was I did. He was so adorable.

I SAID NOTHING.

Kira obviously likes him, but wants us to be a couple as well. So he's giving up his own crush for my sake... He's a realy good friend.

I have given up on talking like a Japanese person. Kira and I were raised in America, but were moved to Japan. Kira's family died in a large fire. My parents thoguht I should go back to America, so thats why I went to this school. I'm still very fluent in it, but I've adapted back to American lifestyles.

Our train should be arriving... now? Well I guess I'll meet Uncle Sten and Auntie Tori, as Tabbitha, Tico, Lily even though they aren't related, and the real relatives, Lan, Lanna, their younger siblings, Wanda, Belle, Natu, Shaku, and Meto, like to call them. Kira sighed as he can get out of the seat with the two lovebirds, Tabbitha and Tico.

So we get off this train at the *insert futuristic state name here* Station.

And Tara is stating something about ' The relatives. ' I picked up Sammy and Jay, Gretch, Ohi, the swim teacher who happened to be their uncle, Via, and Lan and Lanna's parents, who had twins first try, quadruplates the 2nd, 1 the third, and apparently the uke was pregnant again. They said something about a Deidara in Jail for blowing up a bulding, on accident.

Ohi was boredly reading a book by the name of ' Southern Winds '(1). The Gretch person, whom had orange bangs, was clinging on to the one who I guessed was Sammy, who was patting his head. They almost were identical but Ohi had longer hair with blue bangs, Samy had red bangs, shorter hair then Ohi and both he and Ohi had brown eyes. Gretch had the same style as Sammy, but not messy at the ends. He also had a yellow eye on the left.

Gretch was swearing softly, and cringing everytime he did. '' I-i wanna F***! Go home... '' he whispered. '' There's too many C***! People here... ''

I had heard he couldn't controll it. it was called Tourettes syndrome.

Sammy whispered something saying that. '' It's alright. '' and then in a darker vocie, '' At least it's not jail. ''

Quietly Lan poked my back. Seeing as we had become great friends over the last few days, we were quite happy with eachother.

'' Um... may I speak to you about something. ''

'' Yeah. Sure. '' Perfect time to confess..

I know I move too fast, but I've always been knd of a rusher. Finally we got to a private spot.

'' Lan Sakerion. I love you. Umm... will you be my boyfriend. ''

Kira's cheers were heard, as Gretch freaked out and ran, probably. because of the loud noises.

However I heard Ohi yell. '' GET BACK HERE WITH MY SASUNARU MANGA! ''

And the fake cover-paper of Southern Winds floated next to us. A cover up.

And then Lan kissed me, quietly whispering, '' You stole my time '' and it ended with a chuckle.

'' And, yes, I will. ''

(1) - I made it up. However if you read the entire story, It was a cover-up to the fact that Ohi was reading a yaoi story.


End file.
